plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CrazyPingu54
My Signature ~~ CrazyPingu54 is crazy!I AM CRAAAAAAAAAAAAZYYYYY!!!!! FAQ 1-Can I create my own examinations? A)Sure!But,please create it in Plants Vs Zombies Examinations wiki. Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Gregory Exploit (Talk) 09:04, May 3, 2012 |} |} Strategies Thanks for changing your strategies to my suggestions. I'm too lazy to test the survival myself... :P +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 07:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome.:)~~Sinrecely,CrazyGuy77 24:05,May 15, 2012(UTC) Ok, can you help me with my strategy/ies on my blog(My Strategies) 04:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC)04:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC)~ I mean +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR!+04:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC)=+=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 04:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure,I will help you.CrazyPingu54,13:20, May 17, 2012(UTC) Ok, this is just crazy. YOU'RE TAKING OVER THE POPULAR BLOG POSTS!? Everyone13:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Blog Post Impossibility One of the Strategies, #3 (I think) has a logical impossibility. There is a SPIKEWEED IN A POOL LANE! No way (unless hacking) can that happen... ButterOffDead 02:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I removed the spikeweed that I accidentaly arrange it to the pool lanes already.Many people told me that earlier.Also,thanks for reminding me.~~CrazyPingu54,11:05,May 22,2012 (UTC) Do you have the fourth PvZ examination yet? This is Minh Yes,but the questions that Snowttail gave me are really hard.CrazyPingu54,11:25,May 22,2012(UTC) Why number 3 is half correct? What's wrong with it? Tangle Kelp isn't a Plant that can't be hit by Peashooter Zombie. I tried it already Hoanganhminh PvZ exams? No results yet? An Asian 02:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) PvZ 4th exam Fouth PvZ Examination's result!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Minh 00:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) PvZ 6th exam WHen will it releash? Super Saiyans Lover 00:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) When PvZ Exams stopped? I wants to know when PvZ exams stopped, because there are so many exams, so far it's from 1st exams to 6th exams. MeLoNpunCHer40 03:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Let's move to PvZCC Super Saiyans Lover 07:06, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Questions In your user page, you should do this: PvZ Examinations PvZ Examination 1 questions and so on, not everything in ____ s. +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 12:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Disable the font color to get black text like this:. MWAHAHAHA Oh yeah also, you don't need to put font color in so much. Just once is fine, look at the source of my user page or talk for proof. +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 19:03, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, it seems like your s aren't working. let me fix it +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 15:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Never mind,you tried your best.I really aprecciate it:). CP54,17:40,June 9,2012 (UTC) Grand PvZ Examination Please enter this! http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Snowttail/Grand_PvZ_Examination 09:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) No I will NOT tell you everything. Wanna continue chat? Super Saiyans Lover 11:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay,meet me in PvZ Wiki. Crazy Pingu 54,19.25,June 8,2012 (UTC) Hey plz come on chat! I need to talk to you Super Saiyans Lover 12:13, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Never mine 12:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Super Saiyans Lover Yowza. You made two PvZ examinations in a single day? Wow. Spudow!! is not a plant, is he? 04:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC)